Backward And Forward
by B of Ericaland
Summary: Rumpelstiltskin, in an effort to keep Belle interested, creates a potion to make himself younger. But what happens when his concoction falls into the wrong hands? Many pairings (including some you won't expect), but mainly Swan Queen. Possible higher rating later.
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER:: do not own ouat or any of its characters. just borrowing for purpose of creative expression. no profit obtained.

A/N:: this is my hopelessly bad attempt at a crack!fic, but be forewarned that I am not funny. angst is my wheelhouse, but this prompt was just too good to pass up. there will be a mix of pairings but mainly swan queen. let me know what you think!

SWAN QUEEN SWAN QUEEN SWAN QUEEN

**Chapter 1**

A year. Somehow a year had passed in peace. No more anti-magic zealots had come crossing the town line, now once more magically hidden, to eradicate them from existence. Tamara and Owen... Greg... whatever his name was had both been dealt with in Neverland. The group of five who had chased them to the world without aging had all agreed to never speak of the two humans' demise. It was an event they would all take to the grave. All that mattered was that they had rescued Henry, the one who bound them all to each other. Whether grandparent or parent, they all had some claim to him and he to them.

An arrangement had been developed. Emma had moved into the guest room at the mayor's manor so that the boy could have both his mothers at hand. That ordeal in the mines, where both women had worked together to save them all had changed them both. They had developed a friendship, albeit a reluctant one. They still fought more than any other two people in town, a crackling of magic usually electrifying the air around them as they did, but the arguments were less common than they had been before. Life and death struggles have a way of changing even the hardest of hearts.

Dear Snow and Charming, the figureheads of the community, the decorations on top of the wedding cake that was Storybrooke, had continued to run the town as they saw fit, with the help of their daughter and the former mayor. Good ruled. All was well.

And he, Rumpelstiltskin, had managed a year with his beautiful Belle. She had been here waiting for him when they had made a miraculous return from the inescapable land where children ran things and the adults lived in fear of the wrath of shadows.

But there was something he was lacking. He'd only admit it to himself in the confines of his own head, never would he let her see his lack of confidence, but he knew that his age was somewhat of a deterrent. He was ages older than her, the natural course of his life, had it not been altered by magic, would have seen him dead of old age long before she was even a suckling babe at her mom's teat. Even with his magical intervention he was still over twice her age. He saw the looks from younger suitors, their eyes coveting what they didn't have the courage to pursue. It was only a matter of time before someone risked his wrath to approach her, only a short time until she would leave him for someone younger.

And that was what had bred his brilliant plan. A spell, a potion. One small magical solution to reduce his years by half. If only she saw him as he had been before the ogre wars, before marriage and fatherhood. She would see him as he had been before life had ravaged him. And she would love him more. He was sure of it.

He watched the potion bubble in the glass cylinder, moving through a myriad of colours as it was infused with its magical properties, from purple through blue into green which became yellow finally the colour seeped out to a nearly crystalline ivory. With a snap of his fingers, the bubbling stopped, the potion inside instantly cooling. He grabbed the now unheated beaker and poured the concoction into an empty metal flask. It wouldn't do to have anyone in town see him with a vial of potion after all; they were wary and suspicious of him enough as it was.

Now he just had to wait for the right moment to drink the potion.

SWAN QUEEN SWAN QUEEN SWAN QUEEN

"Please explain to me what the purpose of this is? It's not like this is even an actual American town or anything!" Emma teetered precariously on the edge of the top step of the rickety ladder, stretching as far as she could to tie down the far edge of the banner. It would have been safer to move the ladder to the other side and do it properly, a fact Regina would have no doubt pointed out if she were still here (thank god she'd had to go pick Henry up from school), but that would have required Emma getting all the way down off the ladder, moving it the foot and a half, and then climbing back up. That was just too much work for a stupid banner.

"It's Founder's Day Emma!" Snow admonished her as she walked by the bottom of the ladder, carrying stacks of red Solo cups towards the refreshment table.

Emma rolled her eyes as she finally secured the tie and leaned back, bending down to grab the top step of the ladder and stabilize herself so she could climb down. "Don't you mean 'Regina Day'?" She hopped onto solid ground, dusting her hands off on her jeans. "Technically she's the only founder we have. She created Storybrooke."

"Finally, some positive recognition for all my hard work." Regina walked up behind them, Henry trailing right behind her. Her hand touched down briefly on the small of Emma's back. "Happy Birthday Miss Swan." She withdrew the touch.

Emma smiled at the other woman. "Thank you." Things really had changed between them. Her past two birthdays had gone unacknowledged by the older woman, with her twenty eighth being overshadowed by returning runaway Henry to Storybrooke and her twenty ninth happening in a different world. But Regina had gone out of her way to make this birthday special so far, first delivering her breakfast straight to the guest bedroom that had become hers and then by dealing with Henry so she didn't have to, and there was a late dinner planned after this whole stupid shindig was over. It wasn't everyday that a girl turned thirty after all, or so Regina had been saying all week. To which Emma pointed out that in fact there was someone somewhere in the world turning thirty every single day. That only served to earn her an eyeroll and the occasional pinch if they were in close enough proximity to each other.

"Will you please tell Emma that Founder's Day is a time honoured tradition?" Snow looked to Regina for help.

"How can it be tradition when this is the first one?!" Emma threw her arms up in exasperation.

Snow turned up her nose at the question. "Traditions have to start somewhere. Besides, they're important!"

"It's a party Emma! It'll be fun!" Henry, just recently turned twelve, grinned at her as he grabbed for a string of lights.

Emma sighed. The last thing she wanted on her birthday was to mix and mingle with the entire town. She had grown fond of quiet nights back at the mayoral manor, curled up watching movies with Regina or helping Henry with his homework. Domesticity was something she hadn't ever had in her life and she was liking it more than she had ever thought she would. She had spent her entire childhood convincing herself that she didn't need this side of life, that she'd never have a chance at it. Living her life without it had seemed the safer option. But she had never stopped craving it in the back of her mind and now that she had it she never wanted to give it up, even if her domestic life was being lived out with her son's adopted mother, a women who was merely (and, most days, begrudgingly) her friend.

The ringing of Snow's cell phone interrupted any further discussion on the matter. She dug in the pocket of her cardigan to retrieve it, pulling it out and pressing the screen to accept the call. "Hey, have you picked up the, um, _package_ yet?"

Emma fought the urge to roll her eyes once more. She was sure Snow thought she was being extremely covert with her use of the word package, but Emma saw right through the code word. She leaned in close to Regina as the other brunette continued talking to Charming on the phone, oblivious to the fact that Emma had already caught onto her rouse. "Just please tell me it's not a clown?" She shivered at the very thought. She **hated** clowns; they were creepy and psychotic and she was convinced if she fell asleep in one's presence, it would not fail to eat her, and not in the fun way either.

Regina chuckled. "Don't worry dear, it's not a clown."

Emma turned fully towards the former mayor, her bottom lip jutting out in a pout. "Can I get a hint?" She clasped her hands together in a pleading gesture. "Pretty please?"

Regina had to admit that it was times like these when she saw the distinct similarities between their son and his birth mother, despite the fact that she had been absent for eighty percent of his life. There were still those genetic predispositions that even distance could not erase, the parts of him that would always be like her. It was a big part of what had changed her mind about the blonde. Well that and the countless struggles they'd faced, together, in the past two years. It had taken a long time for her to admit even to herself but when it came to facing an enemy, magical or not, there was no one she'd rather have by her side. She shook her head. "You can wait until this evening. I will not be blamed for spoiling the surprise." She tapped the tip of the blonde's nose before turning and going to help Henry string up the rest of the lights for the Founder's Day Festival.

SWAN QUEEN SWAN QUEEN SWAN QUEEN

Emma pulled once more at the skirt of her dress. She didn't often dress up, preferring to stick to her usual tank and jeans combo, but she had agreed after Snow's insistence, if only to shut her mother up. Ruby had let her borrow the black (not red!) casual dress. It was just a basic cotton pull over with a skirt that fanned out when she spun, nothing special, but enough to appease her mother's incessant need to make her relive all the years they'd missed together. At least she had managed to negotiate wearing her boots. She had to admit that between the cotton dress, her maroon tights and her black worn out Docs, she looked quite like she had in the days before her pregnancy, when she was a rebellious teen who fell for a bad boy. All she was missing was the glasses.

Snow had been droning on from the make-shift little stage set up in front of the red doors of City Hall, lights strung all around everywhere. Emma had tuned her out right after "welcome to the first annual Founder's Day Festival", just as she figured most of the crowd had. This wasn't the Enchanted Forest, no need for a speech to rival the President's in Independence Day, but apparently Snow hadn't got the memo, or if she did, she had simply chosen to ignore it. Both were very possible.

"I had forgotten how long-winded your mother could be."

Emma turned to the other woman as she stepped up beside her. Regina looked regal, as always, in a dark gray sheath dress. Emma allowed her eyes to peruse her body, lingering a second more than they usually did before she looked back to the podium. "Yea, you'd think she was calling the realm to war or something."

The corner of Regina's mouth quirked up in amusement. She couldn't argue with Emma's description. Everyone was fidgeting, waiting to be released to enjoy themselves, except for Charming, the dutiful lap dog still hanging on her every word. "Miss Swan... about tonight?"

"Mmm?" Emma turned her attention back to the woman beside her, her curiosity piquing when she saw the normally composed woman shifting uncertainly.

"I was thinking maybe we could send Henry home with your parents and make this dinner just the two of us." Regina tucked a strand of her own hair behind an ear. "I just thought maybe we could talk."

"Talk about what?"

But as the brunette opened her mouth to answer, Snow interrupted them. "So, in conclusion, everyone have fun and be safe!"

Clapping and cheers erupted around them and the moment was gone.

SWAN QUEEN SWAN QUEEN SWAN QUEEN

Belle had her arm looped through Rumpel's as she leaned her head on his shoulder. Her eyes stared up at all the twinkling lights. This, this was magic. Forget the spells, potions, and incantations. This was all the magic she needed. She lifted her head from its resting place to smile up at her boyfriend. "Thank you for bringing me tonight Rumpel." She shivered. The sun had gone down and she hadn't even thought to bring a jacket to protect herself against the late-autumn chill.

Rumpel pulled away to slide off his wool coat, draping it over the young woman's shoulders before pulling her close again. "Of course Belle." He'd known how much she wanted to come; he wouldn't deny her such a simple pleasure.

"Belle!"

Rumpelstiltskin tried to hide his frown of dismay as his girlfriend's best friend, the wolf, came loping across the square towards the pair, an excited grin on her face.

"Oh look, they let the dogs out."

Belle frowned at him, wagging a finger at him in admonishment. "Be nice."

Red screeched to a halt in front of the pair, choosing to studiously ignore the man in favour of grinning excitedly at her best friend. "Ella brought Alex!"

Belle grinned. Alex was her and Red's shared passion. They doted on the little toddler more than her parents did, which Cinderella had welcomed whole-heartedly ever since Alex had learned to walk. The little girl seemed to know magic herself, being there one minute and gone the next.

Belle looked at Rumpel and he knew what that look meant without her even having to say the words. He waved a hand in a dismissive gesture. "Go."

Belle grinned and stood on her tip toes to press a kiss to his cheek before grabbing Red's hand and rushing off with her into the crowd.

SWAN QUEEN SWAN QUEEN SWAN QUEEN

"What's this?" They'd fawned over Alex for nearly a half hour before the little girl had required a change. After Ella had carted her off for a diaper change, Belle had noticed the metal contraption tucked into the inner pocket of Rumpel's coat. She held it up.

Red's jaw dropped as her eyes sparkled. "Is that a flask?" She snatched it from Belle's hand, holding it close as if they'd just discovered the holy grail. "Stiltskin's been holding out on us." She nodded approvingly, already imagining this party becoming much more fun once they were both drunk. And then something sparkling pink in the twinkling lights caught her eye and she turned her attention to the punch bowl. She looked at the huge crystal bowl, then to the flask in her hand, and finally to Belle, a mischievous grin spreading across her face. She grabbed her best friend's hand and pulled her in the direction of the refreshment table, shaking the flask excitedly in her free hand. "This party is about to get a lot more interesting."


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER:: do not own ouat or any of its characters. just borrowing for purpose of creative expression. no profit obtained.

A/N:: thank you for the positive response to the first chapter. I hope you enjoy the second just as much. it may answer a few of your questions. enjoy and review. let me know what you think.

SWAN QUEEN SWAN QUEEN SWAN QUEEN

**Chapter 2**

Red watched as the sparkling clear liquid melted seamlessly into the pool of pink liquid in the bowl, sinking into it without a trace. The liquid seemed to twinkle in the lights strung up over head, but she dismissed it as being the expensive stuff.

Belle was giggling behind her, her hand coming up to hide her laughing.

Regina cleared her throat loudly, nearly causing Red to drop the flask into the punch bowl. She bit her lip and looked up just as the flask emptied the last of its contents into the bowl, her guilt written all over her young face. But Regina wasn't angry. She smiled gratefully, reaching for two of the empty cups from the top of the tower. She reached for the ladle. "Maybe this will actually help Miss Swan relax a little." She filled one cup before setting it down and filling the other. As a sudden thought hit her, her eyes flashed up to regard the two giggling women in front of her. "My son does not touch a drop of whatever is in that bowl, am I _understood_?" Her tone left little room for her **not** to be understood.

Red and Belle sobered up from the giggle fit and both nodded somberly. "No punch for Henry. Got it." Red saluted.

Regina picked up her two cups and turned on her heel without another word.

SWAN QUEEN SWAN QUEEN SWAN QUEEN

Rumpelstiltskin's lip curled up as a child, covered in melted chocolate, ran past him at the height of a sugar high, wailing like a banshee. A moment later his frazzled mother traced the same path he'd just run, her arms wiggling in front of her as she chased after him. This party was getting old fast; they're was only so much mixing with the public- a public he had purposely avoided for the majority of the last three decades- he could take and he was coming dangerously close to his limit.

He looked around the assembled crowd in the square, searching for the familiar brunette. He spotted her off to one side, not too far from the refreshment table, smiling and talking animatedly with that dog she had insisted on befriending. She had his coat wrapped tightly around her. He sipped from his glass of punch as he contemplated the black wool coat he'd worn to the event. There was something tugging at the back of his mind, something he felt he was forgetting about the coat.

The potion! It hit him like a smack in the face. He'd left the flask with the potion in the inner pocket. He wasn't too worried about Belle finding it. She would just assume it was his private stash of scotch and think nothing more of it. But if that mangy dog sniffed it out, he had little doubt she'd try and talk Belle into having a sip. The last thing he needed was a eleven year old girlfriend on his hands. He had to get that coat back from her, and quick.

He tossed his empty cup in the nearest rubbish bin and then moved through the crowd towards the two young women.

SWAN QUEEN SWAN QUEEN SWAN QUEEN

Regina passed the cup to Emma, who accepted it with a small smile. "Miss Lucas spiked the bowl. I thought you could use a little liquid courage."

Emma nodded and took a grateful sip. She could barely taste the bitterness that usually accompanied alcohol, rather the punch had a unique flavour she'd never quite tasted before. It tingled across her tongue and prickled pleasantly down her throat. "What's this spiked with?" She stared down into the pink liquid in her cup before taking another sip without waiting for Regina's answer.

Regina shrugged, sipping her own drink. "I don't know. It was from a flask Miss Lucas had, probably some cheap vodka." Whatever it was, she couldn't even taste it. But she did feel the warmth that accompanied a pleasant buzz.

Emma shrugged too as she downed the last of her glass. "Whatever it is, I like it. I want more." She gripped Regina's hand and pulled her back in the direction of the punch bowl.

Regina let herself be dragged by one hand, her free one still holding her cup to her lips. She had to admit that the punch itself had exquisite flavour; she highly doubted she could attribute the excellent taste to the alcohol. She could use another cup herself.

SWAN QUEEN SWAN QUEEN SWAN QUEEN

"Belle!"

The young librarian turned to regard the man pushing through the crowd. "Rumpel."

Red raised an eyebrow. "Dude, where's the fire?" The man looked slightly frantic.

He reached into his own coat, searching the inner pocket. He pulled out the flask with a flourish, relief washing across his features and worry seeping from him. The flask was right where he'd hidden it, and it was... **empty**! He shook the metal container, the telltale slosh of liquid contents absent. He stared at it in horror before his eyes looked, not to his girlfriend, but to her troublemaking companion. "You drank it all?" He had no idea what kind of effects that size of a dose would do to one individual. It was meant to be drunk over time, not all at once.

Red rolled her eyes. "Chill. We used it to spike the punch. I'll replace the booze."

"You... **WHAT**?!"

SWAN QUEEN SWAN QUEEN SWAN QUEEN

"Can we go home yet?" Emma clasped her hands together in front of her, her bottom lip jutting out in a pout.

Regina tried to disguise how pleased she was that Emma considered her house 'home'. It truly was remarkable how things had changed so drastically in such a short time. It had taken twenty eight years to refine and shape this small town into the well-oiled machine it had been and in a minimal fraction of that time, Emma Swan had whirled into her life and uprooted everything she'd worked so hard to carefully build, like knocking down the first domino after she had just finally gotten them all set up into the picture she wanted. But she couldn't find any of that initial resentment in herself anymore. Not only had Emma turned her world on its head, she'd turned her heart inside out. "Come now, Miss Swan, don't you want to wait for your surprise?"

Emma shook her head. "If we're being honest, not really. I'm hungry and my feet hurt."

Regina rolled her eyes. "Between Henry and yourself, sometimes I can't tell which one is the child, you or him."

Emma grinned. This was a sure sign she was going to get what she wanted.

"I'll go find your mother and tell her to wrap things up."

Emma raised her arms over her head in victory and leaned in to give Regina a peck on the cheek. "Thank you!"

Regina walked away to go find Snow before she made a mistake and did something embarrassing like share her feelings. But the moment she was out of sight, the crowd blocking her from the blonde's view, she put a hand to her cheek where Emma's lips had touched her and smiled to herself.

SWAN QUEEN SWAN QUEEN SWAN QUEEN

She found Snow standing off to the side at the base of the makeshift stage, looking out on all she had done as if she were God surveying what he'd created at the beginning of the world. A dreamy smile was on her fair face and there was still a small part of Regina that still wanted to slap the expression off her when she saw it. But they had made their peace, as much of one as would ever exist between them after their long history. She came to a halt beside the woman in her lavender party dress, holding a red cup almost empty in one hand. The pixie-haired brunette emitted a little hiccup. "It's lovely, isn't it?"

Regina pursed her lips. "Yes, very charming dear. Your daughter, however, has been begging me to whisk her away from here and I am running out of excuses. So, if you would move things along..."

The dreamy expression fell away from Snow's serene face and she turned suddenly sober attention on Regina. "No, she can't leave yet! What about the cake?"

"Well I suggest you hurry things along dear, or else Miss Swan may see herself home, whether I accompany her or not."

SWAN QUEEN SWAN QUEEN SWAN QUEEN

Rumpelstiltskin looked around. Everywhere he saw people clutching at red cups filled with punch. There was no way, without checking each and every cup, to know who had consumed the potion or not. All save maybe a couple people in the crowd had consumed punch, but there had to be some among them who had gotten their drinks before the punch was contaminated. He just hoped that was true for the majority of them.

"What was in that flask?" Belle had her sweet innocent face turned up towards him, watching him as he surveyed the crowd.

He sighed. He didn't want to tell her that he'd searched for a magical solution to his problems yet again. He was supposed to be improving, not using his magic so often. But she would know the truth soon enough anyway. "A potion."

Belle's eyes grew wide as his words sunk in. _Magic_. Of course that would be what it was. She tried not to let her disappointment show. "What does it do?"

"It will cut the age of whoever consumes it by half."

"You're telling me that anyone who drank the punch is going to suddenly become younger?"

"Only those who drank it after the potion was poured in." He nodded, looking at Belle apologetically.

Belle took a deep breath. She needed to keep a clear head about this if she had any hope of helping Rumpelstiltskin correct it. "Is it permanent?"

He shook his head. "One has to take the potion regularly, like a dose of medication for the effect to last."

"So how long will it last?" She glanced around the crowd, checking faces to see if anyone was looking suddenly more spry than they'd previously been. Everyone looked the same as usual to her.

Rumpelstiltskin looked at the woman beside him. "There's no way to know for sure. It depends on how much of the potion they consumed."

Belle nodded. "Well let's hope no one consumed more than one glass."

SWAN QUEEN SWAN QUEEN SWAN QUEEN

"This stuff is so good! I'll have to ask Snow for the recipe." Emma downed the rest of her sixth glass.

"Slow down dear." Regina knew she really couldn't talk as she sipped at her fourth glass.

Emma ignored her, already eyeing the small amount of pink punch that still rested in the very bottom of the almost empty crystal bowl not too far off. There was enough for one more glass. She was trying to judge if she could take in anymore liquid when the sharp rap of someone tapping on a microphone drew her attention to the stage, where Snow was standing yet again. "Oh dear Jesus, not another one." She buried her face against Regina's shoulder, dreading the long speech she was sure was about to ensue.

Regina shrugged her shoulder to urge the blonde's attention back up.

"Thank you all for coming tonight." Snow smiled out at the gathered crowd. "You all made this Founder's Day truly special and it wouldn't have been possible without the support of the community. Now, today's celebration is not just about Founder's Day, but it's also about celebrating a very important occasion." She put a hand over her eyes to block out the glare from the lights and let her gaze sweep the crowd. "Emma, where are you?"

Emma paled. She was happily sloshed, but not quite sloshed enough to not realise the inevitable conclusion of all this. She had never been comfortable with being on display. She ducked behind Regina, using the brunette's body to block herself from her mother's probing search of the crowd.

Just as Snow's gaze swept in their direction, Regina stepped to the side, revealing the blonde.

Snow smiled widely. "There you are! Come up here!"

Emma shook her head frantically. "I'm good." She held up a hand in a quick wave of acknowledgment and then focused all her energy on trying to disappear into thin air.

"Come on up here honey. Everyone, give it up for my daughter, Sheriff Emma Swan!"

Cheers went up around the crowd as Snow waved her up to the stage. Reluctantly she began to move towards the wooden stage, shooting a glare at the woman behind her, a look that distinctly said 'traitor'. She climbed the few steps at the side of the stage, joining her mother in the middle. She gave the still-cheering crowd a small wave before trying to walk back off.

Snow grabbed the arm of her retreating daughter and held her in place. "Thirty years ago today, Charming and I received the greatest blessing in our lives. Emma was born."

Emma was morbidly appalled by the whole situation. She had never wanted to disappear so much in her entire life. What was that public speaking trick again? Imagine everyone naked? Or was it in their underwear? Looking out over the crowd, the first face she noticed was Leroy's, and she quickly ruled out either of those options. And then her eyes found Regina's and something in the intense brown gaze calmed her. She just needed to breathe. This would be over soon.

She didn't notice everyone was singing Happy Birthday at the top of their lungs until she saw her father rolling an enormous two tier cake across the stage toward them. She tried to manage a smile as the cake stopped before her and Snow urged her to make a wish and blow out the two big candles, a 3 and a 0, stuck into the top of the upper tier. She scrolled through several possible wishes before settling on one, a wish she'd been wishing since that first night on the Jolly Roger heading to Neverland when she crawled into Regina's bunk and the older woman hadn't complained as she'd expected her to, but had held her tightly instead, letting her release all her tears into the crook of her neck. She wished Regina would get her happy ending, and that maybe that happy ending might be her.

SWAN QUEEN SWAN QUEEN SWAN QUEEN

Almost everyone had called it a night. Snow and Charming still lingered, pulling down decorations. Red was helping them. Henry was curled up asleep on the stage, his head resting on his bunched up coat as he waited for his grandparents to take him back to their house. A few other stragglers lingered, including Belle, picking up discarded red cups that littered the square.

She tossed the latest handful into the nearest rubbish bin and approached the stoic man standing off to the sidelines waiting for her. "Nobody seemed to be effected by the potion. Maybe it didn't work; perhaps something in the punch counteracted the effects."

Rumpelstiltskin shook his head. He could already feel the magic taking hold in his own body. "It takes time. In the morning, when everyone wakes up, whoever drank that punch won't remember half of their lives."


	3. Chapter 3

DISCLAIMER:: do not own ouat or any of its characters. just borrowing for purpose of creative expression. no profit obtained.

A/N:: next chapter is where the magic will hit the fan so to speak, this is just the set up, but I still hope everyone enjoys.

SWAN QUEEN SWAN QUEEN SWAN QUEEN

**Chapter 3**

Emma stumbled through the front door, clinging onto the sturdy wood to keep herself upright. She had been feeling fine all night, but in the last few minutes of the ride home, all the alcohol she consumed had seemed to go straight to her head and she was feeling dizzy.

Regina too was starting to feel the numbing effects of the booze she'd consumed at the festival. She had been so convinced of her sobriety that she'd insisted she was alright to drive them home, refusing a very sober Charming his offer to take them. Now, as she helped Emma stand so she could push the front door closed and lock it, she wondered if she had unintentionally put her and Emma's life at risk. She decided not to dwell on it; they had made it home sans damage after all. She tossed the keys on the foyer table along with her purse and gestured with her head towards the kitchen. "Shall we make dinner?" The bread from the homemade grilled cheese sandwiches (Emma's favourite) would sop up the excess alcohol in their system and hopefully sober them up a little. At least enough so that she could tell Emma what she had been holding in for far too long. She needed the younger woman perfectly alert and aware for what she needed to say, that whatever the blonde responded with was the absolute truth and not some drunken-induced fabrication of honesty.

Emma shook her head. She grabbed Regina's hand. "Can't we just lay for a while first? My head is spinning." She clutched at her head with her free hand as if to punctuate her statement.

Regina nodded and led Emma over to the great room. She helped the inebriated woman down onto the couch before crouching down to take off her boots.

As soon as they hit the floor, Emma tucked her tight-covered legs up onto the couch and rested her head on the armrest as if it were a pillow, closing her eyes. "That's better." A small smile came across her face as her head finally began to stop swimming.

Regina grabbed the throw from the back of the couch and draped it over the blonde's body. "You rest a moment dear. I'll grab you some water and something to eat."

Emma nodded her eyes still closed. "Thank you baby."

Regina froze mid-way to the door, stuck in place by the unintentional term of endearment. It was just the alcohol talking. It had to be, right? There was no way Emma could have actually meant it. But there was a nagging voice in the back of her mind as she resumed her trek to the kitchen that kept telling her a drunken mind speaks a sober heart.

SWAN QUEEN SWAN QUEEN SWAN QUEEN

"Ugh, I think I drank too much." Snow pressed the heel of her hand into the center of her forehead, her face scrunched up as she trudged into their small little house.

"How many cups of that punch did you have?" Charming followed her in, carrying a still asleep Henry in his arms. He kicked the front door shut with a backward pop of his foot before heading towards the guest room at the back of the house.

Snow dug the heel of her hand all the harder into her flesh as if that would magically cure the cloudiness in her brain. She could remember several times on nights out with the girls when she'd still been a mousy schoolteacher named Mary Margaret, when she'd gotten more than a little tipsy at the urging of a waitress named Ruby, and it had never once felt like this. She could almost feel an actual cloud floating around in her head, starting to obscure the details. "Um, three, I think. But I don't know when Red poured the vodka in so I don't know how many were actually spiked. It feels like I had six." She groaned and collapsed down onto the couch as Charming came into the room.

"Henry's all tucked in. Any idea what Regina wanted to discuss with Emma?"

Snow frowned. The last thing she could handle right now was small talk, even if she had been wondering the same thing herself since her former arch-nemesis had asked them if they could watch Henry for the night to give her and Emma the opportunity to have dinner alone. Apparently there was an important discussion they needed to have that the little boy wasn't supposed to be privy to. "I don't know. But whatever it is, I don't think they'll get a chance to discuss it. They both drank more than I did and if I'm feeling this bad after three cups of that stuff, I can't even imagine how Emma's feeling after six."

SWAN QUEEN SWAN QUEEN SWAN QUEEN

"Here dear, drink this; it will help." Regina helped Emma sit up, handing her a large glass of water.

Emma took a few tentative sips at first, but as the cool water passed over her tongue and fell down her throat, she began to suck at it greedily, downing half the glass before even taking a breath.

Regina sat down on the vacated cushion that the blonde's upper body had just been draped across, cradling a small box in her hand. "I was planning on giving this to you during dinner, but it seems we may not make it to that portion of our evening." She stared down at the box in her hands almost shyly.

Emma twisted at her torso so she could regard the box without having to actually sit up. "A birthday present?"

Regina nodded, handing the box over before she lost her nerve.

Emma accepted it and then turned back around, her back now to her as she lifted a small delicate silver chain with a pendant on its end. Two hearts, one sparkling so brightly she had little doubt that they were actual diamonds, probably 1/4 carat total, the other black, but somehow it glittered just as brightly. The hearts were intertwined. Same size, same shape, the only difference their colour, both linked together, two parts of the same whole.

Regina fidgeted in the silence that seemed to be stretching out around them as the blonde regarded her gift. Finally, she couldn't take it anymore. Something needed to be said before she lost it. "It's supposed to represent good and evil."

Emma exhaled. "I actually get it. They're the same, only their reasoning is different. And they're linked, one can't fully exist without the other." A piece of jewelry had never said so much before. "Will you put it on me?"

Regina reached around the blonde and plucked it from the box, lifting it delicately out and unclasping it. She draped it around Emma's neck as the blonde held her hair out of the way, clasping it once more. She felt an urge to kiss the back of the other woman's neck, where little wisps of hair were curling, but she held back, her fingers instead tracing the path of the chain around the side of her neck. When the blonde had dropped her hair once more, she urged her to lie back down in her lap.

Emma complied, turning on her side away from the brunette to look out at the dim living room. She let the water work its magic and begin to clear the alcoholic haze from her mind. She fought the urge to moan when manicured fingers began to stroke through her hair soothingly. Her own fingers gripped the pendant at her throat. "Thank you."

The words were whispered so low that Regina barely caught them. "It was nothing."

"Not just for this."

"For what?"

"For letting me live here. I know you only did it so that you'd have unrestricted access to Henry, but still, I wouldn't have kept him from you after what we went through to get him back and I know you knew that. And yet you still invited me to come here. It couldn't have been easy for you."

Regina smiled to herself. "A lot changed while we were away Emma. What we faced, together, it... put things into perspective, made me realise what's important in life."

Emma turned her head slightly, nuzzling against the covered thigh beneath her, offering up more of her hair to Regina's ministrations. "And what's that?"

"Henry. You. Love. Not taking it by force, as I have in the past, but earning it. I came to understand what it was I truly wanted."

Emma's eyes were already slipping closed, her consciousness slipping further and further away. "Maybe you've had what you wanted all along; maybe you just never realised it." She buried her face deeper into the covered flesh of the woman's leg. "I'm just going to take a quick nap, so tired." She was asleep the second after the words left her mouth.

Regina continued to run her fingers through the blonde's hair, staring down at the woman laying in her lap affectionately. She waited until her breathing evened out and the woman was asleep before whispering the confession she'd been holding back for months now. "I think I've fallen in love with you."

SWAN QUEEN SWAN QUEEN SWAN QUEEN

As James helped his wife back to their room, holding hard on her arm to keep her from crashing into the walls. She'd gone from tipsy to punch-drunk in a matter of minutes it seemed. The alcohol she'd consumed must just be absorbing into her system. He was glad he hadn't had any punch, instead carrying around his own water bottle; he didn't like raspberries, but his daughter loved them and since it was her birthday Snow had chosen to cater to her preferences. And it seems his dislike was lucky for him, at least tonight. It had spared him what was gearing up to be one helluva hang over.

SWAN QUEEN SWAN QUEEN SWAN QUEEN

Just inside the town line, Red was at one of her favourite spots in the woods that bordered three sides of the coastal town. She came here after she'd changed to lay down and watch the sky. It was calming and it kept her more natural wolf instincts at bay. She spun in a circle, her arms spread wide, her face turned up in an unbroken stare at the round moon overhead. It wouldn't be long before the wolf's moon. She didn't have to wait for it to change anymore; she had enough control over both sides of herself to transform at will. But it was always easier and took less toll on her energy to do it during the wolf's moon.

She felt free here in this clearing, staring up through the break in the canopy as she twirled. She felt the cloudiness in her brain, attributing it to the alcohol she'd consumed. She'd probably have a hangover in the morning, but it was worth it. To feel this free, like she could let it all go, if only for a second. A hangover was worth feeling like this.

She stopped spinning and let herself collapse down to the ground and onto her back, her eyes never leaving the dark ceiling of the sky overhead. The stars twinkled brightly, winking down at her from the blackness. With them watching over her, she allowed herself to drift off to sleep.

SWAN QUEEN SWAN QUEEN SWAN QUEEN

Rumpel could already feel the magic of the potion starting to take hold. It started as a hazing of your senses. You started to forget little things as it worked its power over your memories first, slowly erasing the memory of the years you were about to lose. He was fortunate the he was still of sound enough mind to magically counteract those effects in himself before it was too late. But anyone else who had drunk the potion laced punch would have no such advantage. They would lose memory of all they'd known for the second half of their life.

"Will it hurt?" Belle looked down at his arms as if she already expected to see what wasn't supposed to be there.

He shook his head. "No one will feel a thing." Belle wouldn't be affected. She had only taken a single sip, and she said it had been from a cup filled before the wolf had poured the potion into the punch. She would be safe. It wasn't the way he had hoped to accomplish this, but nevertheless, the end result was the one he had hoped for. Belle and him would be of a more compatible age. As soon as the effects on everyone else had worn off, all would return to normal.

SWAN QUEEN SWAN QUEEN SWAN QUEEN

Regina's eyes were sagging with exhaustion. Emma had barely moved since she'd fallen asleep with her head in her lap, the alcohol she'd consumed and the emotionally trying events of the day obviously taking their toll on her. She bent down and pressed a kiss to her exposed temple. She lifted the head laying on her lap just enough to slide out from under. She didn't want to fall asleep like that, too afraid she'd move too much in her sleep and knock the other women onto the ground.

She stood, staring down at the sleeping woman. She could curl up with her on the couch. It would hold them both; they had managed that bunk on the ship well enough and that was just as small as the plush sofa.

Her other option was to retire upstairs to her own room. Her bed was waiting for her, comfy and ready. But it seemed so far away, maybe too far. It was Emma's birthday. Why that mattered, she was still trying to deny. Always protecting her heart first. That had been her MO for so long now that she wasn't sure she even knew how to truly give all she had to a person. But maybe it was time to try.

Emma rolled over to face the back of the couch as she lifted the blanket draped over her, the movement affording Regina just the space she needed to slip in behind her. It was warm under the shelter of the blanket; Emma's body heat had formed a nice little oven in the enclosed space. It felt nice in the chilly late autumn air.

Her arm slid naturally over the blonde's waist, holding her close. She pressed herself firmly against Emma's back, felling her own back balancing on the edge of the cushions. Her face was buried in the golden strands of Emma's mane, fragrant with the scent of sweet pea and the ocean breeze and a little something that was all Emma.

She had a feeling things were going to change between them tomorrow, for better or worse she couldn't yet determine. She wasn't sure how much of this night the sheriff would even remember. She hoped she'd remember all of it; she wasn't sure how much courage she'd have come light of day and if she'd be able to repeat any of what she'd said.

Her head felt heavy, the pleasant haze that had been building all night finally pushing her towards sleep. With one last deep inhale, snuggling closer to the woman next to her, she finally allowed herself to succumb.


	4. Chapter 4

DISCLAIMER:: do not own ouat or its characters. just borrowing for the purpose of creative expression. no profit obtained.

A/N:: sorry this took so long. 60 hour weeks are kicking my ass. just a quick note about the previous chapter to clear one quick thing up... some readers mistakenly thought that the more potion someone drinks, the younger they get. this is not the case. the potion merely cuts age in half, no matter how much one drinks. the amount consumed only determines how long their age will be cut in half, the duration of the spell. those who drink more, presumably, will be younger longer. just needed to clear that up. on with the story. enjoy and review.

SWAN QUEEN SWAN QUEEN SWAN QUEEN

**Chapter 4**

"Grandpa."

James shifted in his sleep, coming up to the edge of consciousness before slipping immediately back into unconsciousness.

"Grandpa!"

The urgent whisper came again and this time James couldn't ignore it. He slowly cracked one eye open and regarded the young face barely an inch from his. Henry's hair was mussed from sleep, sticking up in all directions. He was still in his Iron Man pajamas that James had wrestled him into last night before he'd tucked him in.

When he saw the panic on Henry's face, he shot up, fully alert. "What is it? What's wrong?" His hand instinctively went to his hip for the sidearm that he wore every day as deputy, forgetting for a moment that he was still in bed.

"It's Grandma!" Henry glanced towards the door.

"Snow?" James glanced to the empty spot beside him. He leapt off the mattress, causing Henry to stumble back to avoid a collision. "Henry, what happened to Snow?" He looked down at his grandson.

Henry pointed towards the door. "She's out there. I think you should see for yourself." He started for the door. "But you, uh, may want to put on a shirt first." He disappeared through the door before James could ask him to explain.

James looked down from his bare chest to his pajama pants. Why did he have to put on a shirt? It's not like Snow hadn't seen him shirtless and often. He grabbed one of his grey Hanes tees from where it rested on top of the dresser and tossed it on before making his way to the door.

SWAN QUEEN SWAN QUEEN SWAN QUEEN

Sunlight came down through the break in the trees, shining straight down onto the young girl's eyelids. She squinted against the rays as she opened her eyes, blinking rapidly to clear them of sleep. The leaves above her head glittered brightly through the filtered sunlight, bright green sparkles against the blue backdrop of the sky.

Red blinked as she lifted her head to glance around. She had often fallen asleep in the woods; she was not surprised to be outdoors. But she didn't know this place. She'd grown up in the woods around her village, spent hours learning every tree, every square of land for leagues around. But she was sure she'd never been here before. She did not know this place.

She sat up, fallen leaves falling back to the forest floor from the tangle of her brown hair. She sniffed the air. She could smell the fresh scent of pine and, farther off, the breeze coming in off some great body of water.

She got up, lowering her hands to her skirts to brush them off, only to find that she wasn't wearing any. She was wearing trousers, made from a weird material she'd never felt before. They were bright red. The tunic she wore just dropped to below her chest, leaving her mid-drift bare. Had some animal attacked her in the middle of the night and clawed off half the garment?

She glanced around once more. Where was she? Where was Granny? How had she gotten here? The only thing she could think to do was to follow the smells. Maybe she would be able to find some answers that way, towards the smell of people.

SWAN QUEEN SWAN QUEEN SWAN QUEEN

Regina didn't recognise the feel of the bed underneath her. Had she fallen asleep in the library once more? She couldn't seem to remember. She blinked rapidly, opening her eyes. Her face was buried against golden hair. One of her handmaidens had golden hair. But what would she be doing in her bed?

She sat up abruptly only to find herself falling backward through the air. Her arms flailed but found no purchase. She fell a few feet and slammed into the hardness of the floor.

"Keep it down, will ya?" The figure with the blonde hair pulled on the blanket, bringing it fully back over her body, not even bothering to turn over to see what had made the loud thump.

"I beg your pardon." How dare this woman speak to her in such a way? She was a lady!

The blonde twisted her head to glance over her shoulder at the brunette on the floor beside the couch, in a dress that appeared to be too loose on her and also of an older style, like it should be worn by a thirtysomething lawyer rather than a girl who couldn't be more than eighteen. "You heard me; I'm tryin' to sleep here." She turned her head back around, effectively ending the line of conversation.

Regina glared at the back of the girl's head. She was quite positive she'd never seen this girl about the estate before; she had no idea who she was. So why was it that the girl, who appeared to be even younger than her own seventeen years, could infuriate her so? She pushed herself up so that she was towering over the sleeping figure on the couch. "I demand that you tell me who you are this instant!"

Emma rolled her eyes, though she was certain the other girl couldn't see the gesture. She just sighed dramatically and ignored her, pretending instead to go back to sleep. Obviously this girl was new to the group home, some prissy privileged girl who'd probably lived a cushy life with her move star parents (if her looks were anything to go by, she was one of the Jolie-Pitt kids) and had only been placed here after the world found out they were crack heads.

"Answer me!" Regina stomped her bare foot against the hardwood. Bare feet? Hardwood? She looked down for the first time, took in her outfit and her surroundings. These were not her clothes, nor any of Mother's either. She'd never seen such odd craftsmanship. And the dress was so short. And this certainly wasn't her parent's estate. What magic was this? Where was she? She felt the sting behind her eyes and knew she was going to cry, as she often did when she became overwhelmed. Mother always cautioned her to be stronger, to conceal her emotions better, but she found that to be one of the more difficult tasks assigned to her.

She glanced down at the other girl, shifting her weight anxiously from foot to foot. This other girl did not appear alarmed at all. Was this her house? Had she brought her here? Even if she hadn't, she would certainly know how she'd gotten here. She had to, right? "Who are you?"

Emma sighed and finally sat up, rubbing at her eyes. She just wasn't going to shake this chick. Finally she looked tiredly up at the other girl. "Name's Emma." She held out her hand.

Regina stared at the offered hand, unsure what the other girl expected her to do with it.

Emma sighed again and dropped her hand. So this girl didn't even think her worthy of a handshake? Great. Why did they always room her with the bad apples? And then she noticed where she was. She scooted quickly and pressed back against the back of the couch, her knees up against her chest and stared at the other girl with wide eyes. "Listen, I don't know why you brought me here, but if you're looking for money, you're barking up the wrong tree. I don't got none and the state sure as hell ain't gonna pay no ransom for a street kid like me. In fact, they'd probably pay you to _keep_ me."

"Me?" Regina pointed to herself with a quizzical expression, the tears ceasing in lieu of her confusion. "Bring you here? I don't believe I know where **here** is. Surely, this is your manor?"

Emma shook her head. "Noooo. They don't let people like me near anything this fancy." She raised an eyebrow at the polished girl standing in front of her. "You mean, you don't know how you got here either?"

The brunette shook her head. "The last thing I remember was heading to the stables to have the new stableboy saddle up my mare for a ride."

Emma regarded the girl before her. Well one of them obviously came from money. But what was this? Some kind of freaky kidnapping?

"Emma..." Regina tried the name out, realising she liked the way it rolled off her tongue. "I'm frightened." She couldn't quite understand the urge, but she felt that close to this girl was the safest place she could be right now.

Emma didn't know what made her do it. She had no reason to trust this girl and she hated rich girls, but something about the fragile look in the girl's innocent brown eyes told her that she hadn't seen much of the harshness of life. She had been sheltered, privileged, and she'd never survive a day on her own in the real world. She felt it deep in the pit of her stomach, the need to protect her. She pushed up off the couch and stood beside the girl. They were of a height and she was able to look straight into her eyes. "What's your name?"

"Regina."

Emma tried her best at a reassuring smile. "Well just stick with me Regina. I'll get us out of here." She glanced around at the grand living room. "Wherever here is."

SWAN QUEEN SWAN QUEEN SWAN QUEEN

James wasn't quite sure what he was looking at. The person standing next to his grandson looked like his wife. She had Snow's eyes, Snow's mouth, Snow's round face. But she had also grown over a foot of hair overnight, luxurious black curls that existed only in his memories of an old world and a life together as King and Queen. Her features were smoother, child-like. She was shorter. She looked more like she could be his daughter than his wife. Well considering his daughter was older than him, thanks to the curse, that statement actually didn't really ring true either.

"Snow?"

The young girl looked up from where she sat on the couch, her eyes growing wide at the sight of him even as her cheeks began to redden. "I see you found your tunic, good sir."

Tunic? Since when did anything Hanes made constitute a _tunic_? "Um, yea." He ran a hand over his hair. "Um, Snow... how old are you?"

"I've seen fourteen winters."

"Fourteen?!"

Snow nodded, beaming, as if she were truly proud of her age. "Yes. Father says I am of an age to be courted." Realisation dawned on her face and she quickly downcast her eyes, the redness of her cheeks only deepening. "Is that why I am here? Are you a Prince?"

James was still trying to process that somehow, overnight, his wife's age had been cut in half. "No. I mean, yes, I was. I'm a King now."

"A King?" Snow's eyes grew wide in wonder. Surely her father wanted her to marry this man. A King. The marriage would unite their kingdoms and there would be peace throughout their lands. Clearly he was her perfect match, the Prince she'd always wished for.

"Grandpa?"

James glanced down to see Henry standing beside him, looking questioningly between him and the younger Snow.

"Is this your son? Am I to be his mother?"

Henry's face scrunched. "I already got a mom. Actually, I have two moms."

Snow's face fell a little, and she looked at Henry with genuine sympathy. "Oh, did your first mother die? My mother died as well. My father remarried though. She's lovely. Her name's..."

"Regina." Henry cut her off. "I know; she's my mom."

Snow's face scrunched in confusion. "But how can that be? Are you my brother? I am confused."

"Aren't we all?" James stared at his younger wife. Wait... **Regina**! Regina had magic; she'd know what was going on. "Tell you what. I'm just going to go call... I mean _send word to_ Regina and we'll get this all figured out okay?" He smiled at her.

Snow gave him a dreamy smile. "My hero."

He paled. "Uh-huh. Well, Prince Henry here is going to keep you company while I go... send word." He pushed Henry into the living room and bolted off to the kitchen to call the mayoral mansion. Something was seriously wrong with Snow and he needed Emma and Regina's help to figure out what.

SWAN QUEEN SWAN QUEEN SWAN QUEEN

Regina crouched behind Emma as they tiptoed down the hall. The younger girl was armed with a poker she'd stole from in front of the fireplace, holding it in front of her quite like Regina had seen knights hold their swords when they were getting ready to spar. She clung to the material at the back of the girl's dress. Her clothes were also loose on her, just as Regina's own were, but she seemed to be used to it, saying she'd lived her entire life in ill-fitting hand-me-downs.

They'd checked the kitchen, a bathroom and were just now moving through the dining room. They had a clear shot to the front door but Emma couldn't help feeling like to go for it was just what whoever had brought them here wanted. It was all just too easy and Emma had seen enough of life to know it was never that easy. Something suspicious was going on here.

The phone rang through the silence, startling both girls and causing the blonde to fling her arm out, the force of the reflex gesture slamming the poker straight into a vase on the table behind them, shattering it thoroughly.

She tensed, waiting to hear angry shouts or footsteps. But none came. The house remained silent except for the ringing of the phone. Finally, the call dropped and they were in the stillness.

"What was that?"

Before Emma could answer, the phone rang again. Maybe they were trapped here as she thought and this was their kidnapper calling to say he wanted to play a game like 'get out of the house alive' or something. She tiptoed over to where the phone rested on a foyer table and picked up the receiver. "Hello?"

"Emma? Oh, thank god!" A man's voice, filled with relief came through the phone.

How did he know her name? "Who is this?"

There was a long pause. When the voice came back, it sounded uncertain. "This is James. Um, your father."

Emma pulled the receiver away from her ear to stare at it in disgust for a moment before putting it back to her ear. "Listen psycho, I don't know who you are or what twisted shit you're trying to pull here but this is not funny. I'm going to call the cops." She failed to mention that she'd already tried that when she'd first noticed the phone, but it had yielded no results. Wherever they were, 911 didn't work here.

"Emma you **are** the cops."

Emma rolled her eyes. Great, not only was this guy a psychopath, he was also a _crazy_ psychopath. Oh yea, this was Texas Chainsaw Massacre: Rich People Edition. "Okay, yea, crazy dude, whatever you say. I'm hanging up now."

"Wait Emma, don't!"

She paused.

"Is Regina there with you?"

She glanced over her shoulder to the brunette, huddled frightened in the doorway that connected the dining room to the foyer. "Yes."

"I need to talk to her. It's about Snow."

"Listen, I don't really think she wants to talk to you about the weather."

"The weather? What? No... _Snow_, Emma..." Then he trailed off for a long second. "Um, Emma, how old are you?"

Crazy psychopath pedophile kidnaps her and doesn't even bother to check the age of the merchandise before buying? "Fifteen." She heard a string of muffled curse words before the voice returned.

"How old is Regina?"

She glanced back at the girl. "I don't know, like eighteen maybe." Why was she even answering this dude? Maybe because he held all the cards. She wasn't really sure. Her gut just told her to answer honestly.

"Okay Emma, listen to me very carefully. Don't leave the house. Henry, Snow and I are coming to get you and Regina. We're going to figure out what's going on, I promise. We'll be there in fifteen minutes. Don't move."

The line went dead before she could respond. She tossed the receiver back into its cradle before turning to the brunette still huddled in the doorway. "Do you trust me?"

Regina hesitated only a second before nodding.

"Good. Because we have exactly fifteen minutes to get the fuck outta Dodge."


End file.
